Numb
by Nitedream
Summary: Lo and Behold! I break back into the Naruto fandom after three years! Love it and Review it! Sorry, channeled my inner-Ayame there...Naruto's thoughts as he saw Sasuke for the first time after two and a half years, and again when he returns to the villag.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. And for once, KIRA UCHIHA will not be joining us. She is mentioned in passing, though, because she refuses to be a mere memory, like Sephiroth. Lulz, FFVII:AC reference. luffles that movie bunches.

Cheers!

...dot dot dot...dot dot dot...

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. Every step I take is another mistake to you~_

What are you thinking when you're staring at me with those cold eyes? They're so dead, nothing is reflected in them. Like Itachi's when I fought him. Like Kira's when she found out everybody was gone.

Did you know, Sasuke?

Despite everything you said to in the Valley of the End, I still love you.

Despite that look in your eyes. That gaze cuts me more than a kunai. The wound it's inflicting...Kyuubi can't heal it.

It will stay to fester and infect until either you or I are dead. Preferably me.

Because I doubt that even after your death, I'll ever be as happy as I was when we were together.

"Sasuke..."

The only word that would leave my lips. Your name. YOUR name, Sasuke. Question after question to ask you is circling my head. Most of them begin with 'Why'. And I have a feeling you would just completely disregard them as you did with our friends 2 and a half years ago.

Only a little while longer until Orochimaru is able to take your body. To kill you and parade around in your skin, like he did to Sasami's cousin, Arashi.

**'KIT! Release the seal, and let's show this Uchiha brat what real power is!'**

Kyuubi is sounding very convincing right now, but I won't. Because I know it will only cause more pain and misery. I don't want to kill Sasuke.

But you really do want to kill me, didn't you, Sasuke? You proved that when you stuck that Chidori through me at point-blank range. I still have the scar. And I always will.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware. I've becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you._

I fell to my knees when you left with Orochimaru and Kabuto. No accomplishment except to show I was still alive, despite your best effort.

Sakura looked as torn as I felt. Though, she might just be pretending for my sake. She hates you, Sasuke. Funny, how just two years ago, she was going to leave the village to join you.

I'm actually dreading going back to the village. To see that look in Kira's eyes when she realizes I failed in bringing her little brother home.

Another 'Fail' stamp on the mission report.

But I could care less. I just want to crawl into my apartment and stay there, let this depression take ahold of me. Let it drag me under and suffocate me.

Kyuubi is silent, leaving my head blissfully silent. My mind is clearing, leaving me blank. My senses are going one by one, until everything is as dark as my mind.

"Naruto!"

Next thing I know, we arrive back in Konoha. What was the point in trying to remember? I was so out of it, I don't even remember sleeping when we camped.

Did I even sleep? Did everyone view me as acting robotic or something?

_Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control. Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you~every step that I take is another mistake to you~and every second that I waste is more than I can take_

Sasuke, what are you doing right now?

Sasuke, are you eating okay?

Are you cold? Are you lonely? Are you getting strong like you wanted?

Sasuke, I miss you.

Sasuke, I love you.

I'm sorry I didn't say that before.

Sasuke, come back to me, please. Please, Sasuke. I'll give you whatever you want. Just come home.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware. I've becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you._

"Naruto! He's back! Sasuke's back!" Sakura busts into my apartment, face shining, eyes glittering. I drop the watering can I was using for my plants in shock.

He came home on his own? Sasuke came home? On his own?

I rush out of my apartment, following Sakura to the Hokage's office. Wait...this wasn't the way to the Hokage tower...

We end up deep underground, to a familiar place. Too familiar. I know who works here.

Why is Sasuke with Ibiki? Why is Kira just standing there, watching what torture was surely happening in that room?

I bust through the doors despite Sakura calls. Ibiki and Tsunade turn to me as I stood in the open doors, panting from the sprint to here from my home.

But I only had eyes for the man chained in front of them, seals around his wrists and on his forehead, raven hair pasted to his cheeks by sweat. He was covered in blood, too...

"Sasuke..."

Why is it whenever you're around, I'm only capable of saying your name?

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...

I could say it forever.

I drop to my knees next to you, and fling my arms around your neck. You just gasp for breath, subconsciously moving as best you could towards the little warmth offered to you after god knows how long you were in this room. It's certainly not like there was a furnace here. Your head rested above my heart, and I don't know if it speed up because you were next to me, or because you're actually relying on someone else. Which means you were in worse shape than you let on. I pull my hand away, feeling something warm and sticky coat it. On it, was something that made my eyes widen.

Was this...blood? Are you injured? Why aren't you bandaged? I call to Sakura to come heal him, but she just stood there, not knowing I was watching as you glared at the Uchiha laying on my chest.

Tsunade is talking to me, ordering me away. Ibiki started walking towards me, but I don't care. Until Sasuke's head pops up, a panicked look in his eyes as he begs-Sasuke was BEGGING!-to let me stay, let me stay with him.

Tears are coursing down my cheeks as Ibiki still forces me onto my feet and out of the room.

Sasuke relied on someone else.

Sasuke cried.

Sasuke begged.

He was still human. The thought just made me cry more. Was this tightening in my chest because of joy or pain?

Somehow, I don't know how.

Sasuke was free. Well, as free as he was gonna get. He was put on probation. His chakra stripped. He wasn't allowed anywhere near the village limits without someone of Jonin rank or higher accompanying him.

His first day, he had gotten lost.

True, everything was moved around somewhat because of the reconstruction after Pain attacked.

Sakura was the one to find him, the two were talking when I found them on my way home from shopping. I had run out of instant ramen. Sasuke stopped when he saw me coming, and a smile-not a smirk, a SMILE- played across his face. Sakura turned and saw me, a smile stretching across ehr face as well as she waved and called me over.

"Yeah, Kira shut the door in my face, so now I'm looking for a new place to live. So far, no luck." Sasuke said as I joined the conversation.

Sakura had agreed with the elder Uchiha. Kira was hurting still, and believed he got what was coming to him after all he'd done. After he killed Itachi before getting the whole story.

I just stood there quietly, basking in the warmth I felt in seeing Sasuke in Konoha. It had taken five years to get him home, but here he was.

Finally, I just flat out grinned and announced Sasuke would be living with me. As if I was giving him a choice to begin with.

I expected Sasuke to punch me and call me a dumbass. But instead, he just nodded and agreed.

_And I know, I may end up failing too. But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you~_

We had a bit of a bed situation, but after a sudden and unexpected futon delivery from the futon fairy (who we both knew was Kira, since the quilt that came with it had the Uchiha crest) everything was fine. As well as you'll expected two males in a one-bedroom apartment to be. Especially if one of the males was attracted to the other.

Every morning I woke up hard and panting from an erotic dream. Every morning, I had a shower as cold as it could go.

I'm sure Sasuke knew what was going on, but said nothing, thank god.

A week later, Kiba had broken down the door, dragging along Shikamaru, Chouji, and (no one knows why) Neji. And also several bottles of sake.

Around two a.m, Shikamaru and Neji had excused themselves to take home the passed-out forms of Kiba and Chouji.

Sasuke just sat there, staring off into space, nursing his own bottle of sake. I had my chin resting on the table, letting out a soft burp.

It was quiet.

The quiet was suffocating for once.

I don't know what came over me, honestly. It was probable the sake.

But I leaned over the table and captured Sasuke's lips with mine.

He was stunned, obviously. I'd be too.

But then, he started moving his lips with mine. Teeth clacking, tongues dancing. The table was tipped over as Sasuke pushed me down to the floor. I looked up at him bewildered. But when his lips came down on mine, my eyes slid shut. And stayed that way.

Even when I felt my pants leave my legs. My underwear falling straight afterwards, then my shirt. A slightly chilly hand descending over my privates. Then complete darkness.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware. I've becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you._

The next morning, I woke with a headache to end all headaches, and a naked Sasuke draped over me, but no pain in my rear.

I passed out, didn't I?

Dammit. Who knows when the next opportunity will present itself?

"Hey, dobe."

I look over at the slightly slurred voice, to see Sasuke's eyes opened into slits, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Close the blinds and come back to bed. We never got to finish last night..."

"..."

"..."

Nevermind!

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Is everything what you want me to be._

Life is kind.

Life is good.

Life is love.

I love my Sasuke. And yes, he is mine. Says so on his butt. Well, my butt says I'm his, so I guess it's fair. Though try to explain that to Kira when Sasuke went over to officially apologize, and his rope-belt got caught on a stray nail, making his pants drop down.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Is everything what you want me to be._

..::**OWARI**::..

That is the closest thing to a lemon I've even written. *sweatdrop*

I'm so pathetic ;;

Dammit! Why is no one reviewing 'It's Not Over' and 'The Crow and The Butterfly'? I feel so unloved ;;

I'm kind of aware that the song doesn't really fit the story...if at all, but I kinda promised myself the only one-shots I'm writing will be songfics. I started this thing last week, then realized..."ho shit. This sucks, dude."

*sweatdrop*

Blah. Bladdity-blah, blah.

Zombie Penguins.

Is someone finds a band called that, let me know! I would so get their album XD

Yeah...

um...

OKAY!

BYE NOW!

*boom*


End file.
